


Date Night

by EvilEveWrites (margoteve)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angry Sex, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Superheroes, Wall Sex, blowjob, dating the enemy, sex on a sofa, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/EvilEveWrites
Summary: A certain city somewhere in the USA is the hotbed of superhero vs. supervillains fights. The hero Beowulf and the villain Vixen are also part of this fight, until certain night when the two discover a little bit more about each other than they expected. Commission work
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	Date Night

The building exploded in a cloud of dust, debris flying everywhere, Fritz was sure he had some glass splinters in the back of his suit. Vixen could hit damn hard. He winced and picked himself up immediately, just in time to avoid a stomp. He saw a table, grabbed it and tossed it at her. Vixen destroyed it almost instantly but it gave him enough time to prepare his attack and tackle her down as soon as the splinters flew. They struggled on the floor for a moment with him finally pinning her down. Somehow she still wore a smug look

“Enjoying this, hero?” she hissed at him.

“I’d enjoy it more if you’d give yourself up,” he rebutted, glaring at her, face a bit too close to his own.

“Ha! In your dreams,” she snorted and reversed their position, sitting on him. “Now, that’s better,” she smiled in a way that made him feel very compromised. “Say bye, bye wulfie~” she raised her fist charging an attack when her wrist suddenly beeped. So did his comm.

“Shoot,” Vixen checked the time and zoomed up in the air. “Consider yourself lucky today!” She called before she flew off.

He didn’t give her chase, he had to be somewhere soon too. He turned to the shocked people who lived in the smashed flat. “Hey~, sorry about the mess, make sure to call your insurance agency, bye!” he jogged to the door and left.

Once outside he called to his vehicle and headed straight to the secret base he shared with a couple of other heroes protecting the city.

“So~ what got you in such a rush?” Hero codenamed Marigold leaned over his locker in their hideout. They were good friends but he wished she stopped sticking her nose in his love life. Or lack of thereof. “You finished that fight as if something was on fire.” She had a smug look on her face.

Nikolay made a noncommital sound and pulled up his pants. “Have you ever heard a term ‘privacy’?” he muttered reaching for his shirt.

“I’ve seen you butt naked, don’t avoid the subject, champ,” she used her ‘commander’ voice and crossed her arms on her chest.

“God, you’re terrible,” he sighed and pulled finished buttoning up his shirt.

Marigold gasped. “It’s the Freya lady, isn’t it?!”

“Oh, no.” He went white.

“IT IS OH MY GOD!” She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “You dog! What is it? Your third date?”

“Mmmaybe,” he managed to get it in when she finally stopped shaking him.

“Heeey~You know what it means!” She wigged her eyebrows and elbowed him teasingly.

“You’re awful, plus! You don’t know that!” he protested pulling on a boot. “Our previous dates tended to be cut short because of-” he gestured to the entire hide-out, “-this.”

“Ah, I see.” Marigold got deep in thoughts.

“Mhm,” he finished dressing up. “Now if you excuse me, I need to race home, I need to get ready and there’s not that much time.”

“Oh, yeah sure, godspeed!” She waved after him as he ran out.

Two hours later he was at the restaurant, showered, cologned and in a nice outfit waiting for his date, who appeared to be late. He didn’t mind that as it seemed to be the norm with her. He just sipped his waiting water and looked around trying to spot her arrival.

And there she was fashionably late by ten minutes. Looking like a dream. At least to him. Hair, barely tamed, freckled face with a bit of blush from hurrying up.

“Sorry! I hope you weren’t waiting for me for too long?” Freya plopped in her chair, catching breath.

“No, no, of course not,” he assured her and handed her the menu. “Haven’t ordered yet.”

“Oh, thank you,” she smiled and his heart fluttered a little. Some other things twitched.

“No problem,” he smiled back and looked down at his menu. He hoped this time things would go smoothly. Soon they ordered and started talking. At one point he could swear there was her foot against his leg so… things were going surprisingly well? No emergency calls, no sudden villain attacks, just them, the night and… unexpected tremors? Ah, shit.

Suddenly the street outside the restaurant burst open and the windows shattered.

“ _*I know you are here Vixen! Come and face me!*”_ A loud, booming voice came out of a speaker on top of a drill that had emerged from the sinkhole. “* _Let everyone know who is a villain worthy of ruling this town!_ *”

Fritz felt like cursing. REALLY? NOW? When things were going so well??? If Vixen was there he was going to have words with her for ruining his date! He looked at Freya, who looked equally pissed at the sudden interruption.

“We better get to safety,” he said, taking her hand and snapping her from murdering whoever was in the drill with just her look.

“Yes, right,” she squeezed his hand and ran with him to safety. He was going to leave her by her car, telling her to drive away as fast as she could but suddenly they were cut off by another sinkhole opening just a hair ahead of them. Fritz screeched to a halt stretching his arm to protect Freya. At the same time, she grabbed his side and back of his jacket, trying to hold him back.

Good to know she had him.

“We need to find a better way out,” he told her and could see she was going to say something when a whole bunch of goons crawled out from the hole. Ugh, henchmen… “Stay back,” he threw over his shoulder to Freya and took off his jacket and tie, tossing them to the side.

“Like heck,” she replied, kicking off her shoes and taking a stance. There was something strangely familiar there…

“C’mon, Missy,” one of the henchmen said. “Ya dun wanna mess yer, pretty outfit.” The bunch around them guffawed loudly. Not for long. Freya’s knee connected with one of their noses sending one of them flying. Fritz blinked. Wow.

He wasn’t allowed to admire her fighting skills for long. Three of the goons came at him with wrenches and bare fists and he had to fight. The punches flew, whenever he could look in her direction he saw a whirlwind of red. Like a wild tornado decimating everything in her wake. He was strangely turned on but also an annoying alarm at the back of his head wouldn’t stop ringing. There was no time for thinking.

Suddenly they were back to back.

“Where do these guys keep coming from!” he hissed looking around.

“Look,” she pointed to one of the assailants picking himself up from the ground. Part of him looked as if made of PlayDough, slowly reassembling after a blow. “They are made of clay.”

“Explains a few things,” he grunted. “We need to stop them somehow.”

“Water should do the trick, see any fire hydrants?” She kicked away another goon, tossing him at an incoming four pushing them all back.

He looked around, throwing away a few of his attackers. “Not in here, we might have better luck in the main street.”

“Let’s go to the main street then!” And just like that, she went to fight her way through. All he could do was to have her back. Not that he complained. Lord, if he could have her back tonight- Wait! Halt! Not the time!

Quickly he followed closely making sure no one could attack them from a blind spot.

“Found it!” she called as they ran. “We need to open it.”

There was no time. So he quickly said. “I’ll explain later!” Then he ripped the hydrant open with his bare hands, bending it and aiming at the incoming goons. The stream hit them, dissolving them into goo. He sighed. “That should take care of them.” He was almost right. The ones from the alley were taken care of but the ones in the main street now saw them. Fritz cursed.

“Move aside!” he told Freya.

“No, I’ll do it,” she told him. He looked at her surprised, maybe a little confused. What did she mean by th- And then the wind hit. It picked up the water and directed this whirlpool towards the enemies. His jaw fell open, the dim light bulb in his brain lit up with a comedic ring of a bell from a quiz show. _Vixen._ It was all there. The moves, the face shape. The hair. The curves. And then the other heroes arrived before the main bad guy could rush towards them. And she grabbed his hand, and she dragged him away. And he couldn’t think, the rational thought left his mind as he stared at her.

Finally, something broke through and he pulled her towards one of the currently vacant buildings. He closed the door and pressed her to the wall, holding her by her shoulders.

“You’re- you’re her! You’re-” he stumbled over his words in disbelief.

“And you’re Beowulf!” she accused him. There was some sort of anger mixed with something else there.

“He was looking for you!” he shot back. “And the street- The people-!”

“How was I supposed to know the son of a gun would look for me!”

“Now, look here, I should-!”

“What?! Give me to the authorities?! Kiss my ass!” She got in his face, pushing his hands away and poking his chest, bristling up.

“Maybe I should!” He shot back before his brain could catch up with his mouth.

“What?”

His lips crashed into hers and she made a surprised noise that quickly melted into a moan. She pushed him against the wall, hands sinking into his hair. He had such soft hair - perfect for pulling. His tongue pushed into her mouth and she met him in an equally hungry manner. He moaned and she could feel the shiver that went straight to her core. Her hands ripped the remains of his shirt open and dragged her fingers over them. He groaned mind drunk on her. He could smell her shampoo, taste her kiss and it made his head spin. Her body was soft under his palms. Her breast, her ass. Lord her butt. He squeezed it and she groaned, her hips grating over his. He flipped them around, pushing her top up and she hissed feeling his teeth grazing her skin. She dug her nails into his scalp pulling his hair as he left marks over her chest sucking hard. The pain was fueling the fire in her stomach and ache between her legs.

There was a fight outside the building but it didn’t distract them from themselves. Hidden now under the stairs, he had her hands pinned to the wall and she moaned as his teeth managed to pierce the skin on her neck. Her legs wrapped around him tightly as they grated against each other in frenzy. Desperate for more she glared at him.

“Do it finally,” she growled, pupils flared up from lust as she ripped her hands from the wall and reached to his belt.

“Do what?” he asked back cheekily, catching his breath. He licked his lips, a bit of her blood staining them.

“M-make love to me,” she said, determined.

“As you wish,” he wiggled out of the grip of her legs and dropped to his knees. She was soaking through her leggings. He licked over the material earning himself an annoyed whine. He pushed her clothing down. She slid her hand again into his hair and cried out softly as he burrowed his face between her folds.

“ _Oh, stars,_ ” she cursed as he licked her at first testing but then found her clit and latched onto it, rubbing it with the flat of his tongue. His nails scratching and dragging down over her legs.

Freya threw her head back, mouth open and panting. She pulled at his hair, thighs locking around his head. She dared a look down and saw his eyes boring into her. She shuddered from the intensity and moaned feeling him hum against her. No, purring. He purred, sucking her and she pushed her hips more to him. Her body arched and she fell apart on his tongue. Her skin was buzzing and she tried to get a hold of herself.

“I- I know I said,” she licked her lips and swallowed. “I said I will bring you to your knees one day, but I didn’t imagine this will be how-.” She chuckled, feeling a bit lightheaded.

He grinned proud of himself and she heard him undo his zipper. Carefully she loosened the lock she had over his head and put her feet down for the time being. Her eyes travelled down and her mouth went dry then watered again. Oh, _stars_! He was positively huge.

His cock twitched in the cool air and a bit of precum leaked from the tip. He was reaching to his back pocket, most likely for a condom but she grabbed his hand.

“I’m on birth control.” She wanted to feel that. “There’s no other reason why right?”

He blinked at her like a deer caught in the headlights and she thought he was really cute like this.

“Yeah, if you’re sure,” he then just dropped his pants and boxers down.

She reached to his dick and gave him a gentle squeeze and pump making him whine. Oh, she enjoyed that even more but… maybe next time. She could see in how many ways she could make him moan. With that in mind, she pulled him closer and turned around, pushing her ass to him and her hands over the wall.

Looking over her shoulder she could see his eyes bulging out and sparkling like it was a Christmas gift. She grinned to herself. Of course, he was an ass guy.

Nikolay didn’t waste much time and slipped into her. She breathed out a deep sigh. Oh, that felt amazing. Her insides clenched around him and his fingers gripped her hips.

“ _Move,_ ” she demanded and he obeyed. At first, he thrust slowly, letting her adjust and she chuckled. Such a gentleman. “ _Faster!”_

“Mhm,” he hummed and thrust in so hard she saw stars. Gosh, he knew what he was doing. Adjusting the angle a little they found the perfect one and the roomed reverberated with their mixed moans as he hammered her pussy.

“ _Fr-Freya, oh god,_ ” he whined, scratching her ass.

She reached down to her clit and rubbed herself adding to the sensation. Her name on his lips said like that sent electricity down her spine and she needed to hear it again.

“Say it again!”

“ _Freya,”_ he repeated then chanted it like a prayer and finished with it, burying his dick deep inside her. She followed a second or two later shuddering.

They panted, neither ready to move. He stroked her skin and she cooled off pressing her forehead to the cold concrete. Finally, he pulled out, which was met with a whine of protest from her. It just felt too good for them to be like this. Fritz kissed her shoulder and nuzzled it. That was nice. She turned around and chuckled.

“Maybe we should have used that condom.” She looked at her leg, stained a little with his cum. She licked it and noticed him blush a deep crimson, deepening the colouring on his face.

He chuckled. “There’s always a next time?” He asked, a bit hopeful.

“Yeah,” she blushed back. So he wanted a 'next time'….

Suddenly there was a meow and they both froze. Slowly they turned their gaze to a cat sitting in blissful ignorance of the situation at the stairs. It started cleaning itself. Fritz blinked then looked at Freya. She looked at him. Then they both burst out laughing and fixed their clothing.

Fritz cleared his throat and was about to say something when the building shook. Immediately Freya nose-dived for the cat. Just in time because the next second a piece of the ceiling fell right where the cat used to be.

“We should get out of here,” Fritz said, throwing a piece of debris off of himself. Freya nodded in agreement holding the cat close. “I’ll walk you home,” he added.

She snorted. “I can take care of myself you know.”

“I know, I just want to know you two are safe.” He glanced at the cat who was purring happily in Freya’s arms and reached to scratch its head. Something in how he said that made her feel so warm inside. It was just not possible for her to blush even more. “After this is done you should look for the owners.”

“I know that!” She grumbled, trying to hush her feelings, and walked past him and stopped by the entrance door. “There’s a crater outside.”

“That’s not good.” Fritz stopped next to her and looked in the direction they came from. There were some small explosions, fire, a pillar of ice and a few people flying in the sky. “Ok, the squad is on it…”

“I’ll fly us out of here then, but you will have to hold the cat.” Freya turned to him ready to pass the feline.

“No problem,” he took the cuddly pet and secured him in his arms. Meanwhile, Freya went around him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She could feel his stomach again. She couldn’t help but to scratch it lightly. His skin twitched under her nails and he made a noise.

“Ready?” she asked smugly.

“Ye-” he didn’t finish as she zoomed into the air. The cat meowed when Fritz squeezed it a little. “S-sorry little fella,” he apologized and then hissed feeling the claws dig into his chest when the cat realized they were quite far from the ground.

“Hang in there hero,” she said behind him, teasing a little.

“Easy for you to say,” he grumbled trying to look over his shoulder, one eye shut so he wouldn’t have to look down. “You don’t have a cat digging into your chest.”

She snorted. “Aww, don’t tell me the little kitten is hurting the big boy you are,” she teased.

He sighed. “Terrible.”

“Yeah and you still went on that date with me….” she suddenly stopped mid-air. “Did you know it was me?”

“What? No! Did you know it was me?” he frowned, scared shitless she was going to drop him. She didn’t reply to him but began to fly again. He stroked the cat clinging to him and it was somewhat calming. As long as he didn’t look down.

After a moment of silence, she spoke again. “So where’s your place?”

“Wait, weren’t we going to your place?” he asked confused.

Freya huffed. “As if I’d show a hero where my place is.”

“And I’m supposed to tell you where mine is?”

“I can just drop you.”

He grumbled. Then he told her his address. Now temporary bc after this he wasn’t sure if he’ll have to move.

“Oh,” she said, hearing where he lived. That… was a strange coincidence.

“What?” He was absolutely done with this flight.

“Nothing,” she shot back and soon landed on the roof of one building. It was an okay building but the district wasn’t something Freya expected a hero to live. To be perfectly honest this building was only three addresses away from hers. How in the world…

“Here’s your cat,” he said, snapping her back to reality.

“Oh, right. Thanks.” She took the feline, who immediately climbed her shoulder and settled there.

“Well, you have a sidekick now,” Fritz tilted his head amused.

“Henchman,” Freya corrected him. “Or henchwoman, or henchperson. Or Goon. Sidekicks are for heroes.”

“Sidekick is easier, fewer variations.” He shrugged. “Uh,” he scratched the back of his head. “Thanks for the lift and- not dropping me when you had the chance.”

“It was for the cat’s sake,” she informed him with an impish gleam in her eyes.

“Right, of course.” He squinted at her small smirk

They stood on the roof for a moment, staring at the ground awkwardly. The cat’s purr the only thing filling the silence.

“So, um… want to… pop downstairs for a drink?” He suddenly said.

She blinked in surprise. “Why, wishing for round three?” She teased again, raising her eyebrow at him.

“What? No! I mean- ” He blushed and she had to admit, she enjoyed that colour on him. “That’s up to you. But it’s just a drink.”

“Why not?” She took a step closer to him.

He didn’t move back but he blushed harder. “Nice! Okay! Let’s go!”

She laughed and grabbed his hand. “Which way now?”

“Over here,” he led her to the fire escapes and started descending.

He was surprised that she most likely got to the right address, he recognized people from his building in a few of the windows that he looked in. Finally, they got to the level of his apartment. With a little bit of leverage, he managed to open his window and he snuck inside. Quickly he raced to the house alarm and turned it off before it would inform his security of the breaking and entering.

“Alright, home sweet home!” he said and Freya looked around. It was… surprisingly…. Cosy? Definitely had a guy living there kind of a vibe. It wasn’t messy, no. Rather organized but not many decorations. Wooden floor and red brick walls with wooden shelves with which she didn’t know how many books. Not many plants she scrutinized and let the cat down.

Fritz in the open kitchen got a saucer and filled it with water setting it down for the cat to drink.

“Okay, so what would you have?” he turned to the cabinet with alcohol. “I have beer, emergency vodka, whiskey-” he jumped a little when he noticed her suddenly behind him.

“Well,” she said and stroked his ass, making him go red again. “How about you?”

“That… can be arranged,” he smiled and she pulled him down for a rough kiss.

Immediately his arms wrapped around her waist. Stumbling over the stools they found their way to a sofa and she pushed him down and knelt between his knees. “I wasn’t planning on coming home until morning,” she said undoing his belt again and noticed, pleased, he was slowly growing harder.

With a soft hum, she pumped him a couple of times before she licked the underside of his dick and noted the desperate look on his face.

“There are windows-” he breathed out, spreading his legs wider.

“-and it’s dark outside, the other building is on the other side of the street, so unless someone watches you~,” she purred and circled his tip with her tongue and kissed the underside of his shaft.

Fritz gripped the cushions of the sofa and bit his lips, a guttural moan stuck in his throat. She grinned.

“Oh, come on, I want to hear you,” she giggled and sucked on his nut. He whined and dropped his jaw open. “That’s a good boy,” She praised him and licked the seam of his balls and up to his dick. Peppering it with kisses she sucked on his skin and listened to the music of his moans and the deep erratic breathing. Watching him arch his body and throw his head back as she swallowed his head and sucked on him like a popsicle.

He was so proper, keeping his hands on the seat until she grabbed his hand and put in on her head. He gave her a warning before he exploded in her mouth. His hands gripping her head, the slight pain in her scalp making her smile.

“That’s a good boy,” she praised him again and got up sitting on his knees and stroked his cheek. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes. There was something there that she didn’t want to name. Something she didn’t want to acknowledge in herself. At least for now.

Instead, she gripped his chin and angled it for herself to kiss him. He moaned, tasting himself on her lips.

“Does the hero have enough in himself for round four?” Freya asked, feeling so confident ordering him around. Who knew her nemesis was such a good sub.

“In a second… God, you’re so good.” He stroked her legs, hips and ass. “Amazing, I-” she shut him up with another kiss. Stopping him before he could drop more than she could handle.

“Thanks, you’re not bad yourself,” she chuckled, stroking his hair. He smiled and pulled her for another, a bit tired, kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the feel of his body pressed to his. His heavy hands on her back and ass. She rolled her hips and felt him stiffen once more. “Ready?” she asked breathless, pulling on his lip with her teeth.

“Yes.” He replied he had such pretty eyes, darkened with the lust for her.

The leggings were off again, kicked off to the side. She straddled his lap, lowering herself on his cock, rubbing it over her folds and sliding down.

“Oh, Nikolay….” she whined, stretching her back like a pleased cat feeling him inside her. She bounced once and twice just enjoying this.

“ _Yes,”_ he breathed out. Then he pushed her top off. His lips found her hardened nipples His hands squeezed her soft mounds. The rough pads of his fingers rolled one nipple between them while his mouth suckled on the other one.

He was way too good at this, she thought briefly as she bounced on him. Her arms braced on the backrest of the sofa. It was only understandable that his biggest flaw was being a damn hero.

“ _Gosh,”_ she hissed as he sucked hard on the underside of her breast, surely leaving another hickey there.

He groaned and moaned, his mind furiously trying to focus on everything else. The way her insides squeezed him with each drop it was driving him insane. Each drop took his breath away and each rise made him whine for more. He had to hold on- somehow- he slipped his finger between them, finding her clit and stroking it.

Freya moaned and rolled her hips aiming to that extra friction, speeding up and almost getting out of her breath as the sofa scraping the floor with the force of them fucking.

She bit her lips. “Almost-” she groaned out. “Nikolay- please, bite me!”

He didn’t have half a mind to say anything, his teeth closed over her skin, in the crook between her neck and shoulder and bit, sucking in. She shuddered violently and slammed down on him, her eyes rolling back as she cried out her release. Relieved he finished right after her, triggered by her orgasm, coating her insides with his cum.

He hugged her tight then tipped to the side falling on the couch and laid on his back holding her on top of himself.

“We should move to the bedroom,” he mumbled, tired out of his mind.

“Mmm… is your bed nice?” she asked, nuzzling him equally tired.

“Yeah….”

“Can you carry me there?”

“Mmm, probably….” he said but didn’t make any attempt to move. Then the cat jumped on the armrest and sniffed his hair.

“Hey, kitten,” Freya smiled at it, ticking the cat’s ear.

The cat sniffed her finger then batted at Fritz's head. He snorted. “Okay, okay, I’m getting up.” True to his word he stood up and holding snickering Freya carried her to his bedroom. Then he collapsed on top of her into the bed.

“Ooof! You are heavy!” she protested pinching his arm. He mumbled something into the pillow and turned around, slipping out of her. “Terrible,” she sighed and settled next to him. She wanted to joke about going for a round five but she was currently taken by just how comfy this bed was. “This is illegal,” she sighed wiggling over the sheets.

He chuckled. “Told you,” he stroked her side. “We should sleep.”

“Mhm.” She agreed.

They didn’t. The last one was lazy, sleepy sex with sloppy kisses and the gentle orgasm. Satisfied they both passed out. There were things to discuss but that could come later. The cat climbed on the bed with them and fell asleep curled at their feet. All in all. This was a successful date.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission I did for followmetoyourdoom (or DapperAndDoomed on Twitter) of our OCs Freya and Fritz (Nikolay) in yet another AU lol. The work is roughly unedited but I still hope it's good. If you like it please comment and leave a kudo, you can also check out my writing Tumblr [eve-evil-lair](https://eve-evil-lair.tumblr.com/) (it's NSFW so beware) where I write about loving monsters ;)  
> Make sure to check followmetoyourdoom's AO3! Zer's really awesome writer! Thank you, honey, for the commission!


End file.
